dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Gohan Goes Bananas!
Gohan Goes Bananas! (月の輝く夜に大変身! 悟飯パワーの秘密, Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru ni Daihenshin! Gohan Pawa no Himitsu) is the eighth episode of the Vegeta Saga in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on June 21, 1989. Its original American air date was October 11th, 1996. Summary Krillin, unable to break the news to Chi-Chi and the Ox-King about Gohan and Goku, returns to Kame House, where Master Roshi and Bulma are waiting for him. Yajirobe then shows up with a message from Korin: assemble the remaining Z Fighters at the top of Korin Tower, as Kami has decided to train them. The Ox-King and Chi-Chi are hot on Krillin's trail, in search of her husband and son. Chi-Chi could not care less about Goku, but faints when told about how the "monster" Piccolo abducted her baby. That evening, a starving Gohan, who is still atop the rock formation, goes to sleep hungry but Piccolo, in a rare display of tenderness, brings him some apples (sour, of course). When Gohan wakes and has to pee, he unexpectedly transforms into a Great Ape. Piccolo realizes that the full moon is the cause of Gohan's metamorphosis, and destroys it with a single blast. He then removes Gohan's tail after he reverts to normal, and uses his Magic Materialization to create an outfit with the "demon" glyph and a sword for the unconscious boy. The power Gohan displayed as a Great Ape causes Piccolo to be frightened by the idea how powerful the arriving Saiyans (Nappa and Vegeta) would be in that state. Trivia *In the censored version, Piccolo removes Gohan's tail for no apparent reason, since the lack of a moon would prevent his transformation again. However, in the uncut version of the anime, Piccolo explains his logic for taking both precautions in a monologue. Without the moon, neither Gohan, nor the evil Saiyans, would be able to transform into Great Apes. In fact, they would have an advantage, because they knew that Saiyans' tails were their weak points, which meant that Gohan's tail was a liability to them, and it was at that point that Piccolo tore the tail off. *In the scene where Bulma uses the scouter, she does not state the power levels of Yamcha, Tien Shinhan and Piccolo that she did in the manga (250 for Tien Shinhan, 177 for Yamcha and 329 for Piccolo). *The older Saban dub changed the scene where Piccolo gives Gohan apples so that Piccolo comes off as more sympathetic, and Gohan likes the apples, as opposed to the actual Japanese version where the apples are sour and Piccolo is disgusted with Gohan's not liking them. But there is still a flashback later on that has Gohan not liking the apple because it is sour. *Also in the older Saban dub, the shot of Gohan changing back into his base form is censored by inserting a rock and a small tree to hide Gohan's private area. In Dragon Ball Z Kai, the scene is editted by putting Gohan's tail in front of his private area. *The Ox-King is seen smoking a cigarette when he is in the hovercar that Chi-Chi was driving across the Diablo Desert. Gallery Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z